kierans_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Bentley
Bentley, the brains, is the deuteragonist of the Sly Cooper series. He is a male turtle with green skin and black eyes which are covered by glasses, which he needs due to being nearsighted.1He is best friends with Sly Cooper and Murray, and is a member of the Cooper Gang. His significant other and rival is his ex-girlfriend Penelope. Bentley first appeared in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus ''at the age of 18. His current age is unknown, as he was 20 in ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves, and 21 in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, but an unknown amount of time passed between that and Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. At the end of Sly 2, Bentley lost the use of his legs, and currently uses a highly–modified wheelchair that actually makes him more mobile and powerful than he was while able to walk. He was voiced by Matt Olsen in all of his game appearances. Role in the series Personality Bentley's personality changes throughout his life. As a child, he was very quiet, shut in and a bit of a know-it-all. As he grew older, one constant is his germaphobia, as he constantly worrying for his own and his teammates' health and well-being. He also gets paranoid at times and is more realistic than optimistic. He is always shown to be utterly sure of his great brain power, even in moments of doubt among the rest of the gang. He usually says things like; "No code can stand before me!", and, "Don't I always". No other members of the gang even try to match Bentley intellectually and like him have no shame in admitting he's the smartest. Bentley also is less confident with coming up with plans on the spot, which Sly and sometimes Murray are able to do, and tends to panic when he doesn't have "all the facts" as stated in "A Friend in Need". In "Operation: High Road," Bentley implied he's asthmatic and in the 3rd game he stated he was allergic to tomatoes and lemons. The first and last of these statements can't be true as Bentley never has asthma attacks or uses an inhaler (and would never be able to handle the tasks he does if he had asthma, though he could have a mild form of it) and if he were allergic to lemons he never would have survived the lemonade drinking contest (he may have just made it up in an attempt to get out of having to drink the lemonade). In the first game, he appears happy to help Sly retrieve his family's book but is still panicky, nervous, and uptight. Nonetheless, he manages to pull through in the end and gains some level of confidence from it. At the start of the second game, he seems nervous and uptight as ever but is nonetheless willing to go out into the field. This nervousness eventually fades as the game progresses; after the capture of Sly and Murray, he is left to fend for himself, subsequently turning over a new leaf for his mannerisms. After pulling himself together and saving his friends, he appears more confident and relaxed than his previous self, even gaining a sense of sarcasm to rival Sly's, often countering Sly's remarks with his own quick wit. He was able to use this to tick off Muggshot and bait him into getting arrested again. Even after his tragic confinement to his wheelchair, Bentley is still quite confident in his abilities, using his wheelchair to the fullest extent. He is also, as pointed out by Murray, now very devious after all those years. This is backed up by some of Bentley's missions which require many guards killed. In the fourth game, Bentley sank into a deep depression after finding out she had betrayed them, refusing to talk to anyone, even his lifelong best friends, but his confidence peaks when he defeats his ex-girlfriend Penelope, representing his independence and ability to get over any obstacle. Relationships Gallery Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Kieran's adventure team